


Days Like This

by alwayspml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Parent Phan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayspml/pseuds/alwayspml
Summary: Dan, Phil, and their daughter plan a day out in the winter. Their plans change when Phil wakes up sick that morning.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 28





	Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this for ficmas 2019 (you should check that out ;) ) and though this one was my absolute favorite and wanted to post it on its own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~J xx

The day had been planned all week, and the three of them could not be more excited.

First, they'd go get some coffee (Isabelle gets a hot chocolate), then take Isabelle to the park before it gets too busy, take her to lunch at her favorite restaurant, go ice skating for a bit, then walk around the big neighbourhoods with all the fancy lights decorating the houses. 

It was going to be an amazing day.

It was. Until Phil woke up feeling like he had been hit by the worlds biggest train, only to drown in a river right after.

To make a long story short, Phil felt like utter shit.

He woke himself and Dan up with a loud, dry-sounding cough. 

"Jesus, that doesn't sound good," Dan noted with a startled tone, the slightest amount of sleep still in his voice. 

"Didn't feel too great either," Phil groans, burying his face in his pillow. He swallowed once and immediately regrets it, it feels raw and painfully sore. Almost as if someone is raking a brand new steel fork against his throat every time he swallows or speaks.

Dan immediately sits up in concern, "Christ, Phil. You sound terrible." Dan places the back of his hand to Phil's cheek, "and you're burning up? How do you feel."

Phil groans again, letting out another cough, "like shit," he sits up,"but I'll manage."

"Oh no you won't. You're not going anywhere when you feel like this. I won't allow it." Dan always let his nurturing habit take over when it came to Phil, their daughter, or hell even their pets.

Their corgi, Lucky, got sick one time, and Dan wouldn't leave the house just to assure she was okay.

"Dan, I'll be fine," Phil assured. He sat up slowly, as if it was taking a lot of effort, "We promised Isabelle we'd take her out. I don't want to break her little heart." 

Truth be told, it was evident all three of them had been excited for a day out together. It had been so long since the three of them had a day together. Ever since Isabelle had started school back in the fall, the two men felt lonely during the day, working from home and all. And of course, with her lovely personality, she had scheduled so many play dates over the weekend. She was very popular. And of course, with their schedules, Dan or Phil were always busy, so usually if the three did get to spend some time together, it was only a couple hours max, while cooking/eating dinner, or walking Lucky through the neighborhood, or cuddled up on the couch watching one of Isabelle's favorite movies. 

Those were definitely times cherished together, but getting to spend the entire day as a family, just warmed the hearts of all of them. Spending time together was one of their favorite activities.

"Well, I'm sure Isabelle will understand," Dan says with a worried sigh, placing his hand back on Phil's heated cheek.

As if she was listening to her cue, Isabelle came running through the door, jumping on Dan and Phil's bed, bearing way too much energy for this hour in the morning.

"Daddies! It's time to get up!" Isabelle had the biggest smile on her face, per usual. Her voice was so adorable and posh, just like Dan's when he was younger. She was wearing her favourite yellow ducky pajamas. They're her favorite, because Dan always says how absolutely adorable she looks, and every time Phil remembers that fact, his heart grows about three times bigger.

Isabelle immediately fell forward onto Phil's chest, causing him to let out an 'ooft' in distress.

Dan quickly grabbed the five year old by the armpits and hoisted her off Phil, "Isabelle, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Dan said sadly, brushing one of her long, blonde mess of curls away from her face, "I'm afraid Papa Phil isn't feeling too well. We might have to reschedule our plans for another day."

Isabelle's face understandably falls into sadness, but she immediately looks over to Phil, "oh no!" She crawls back over to Phil, gently sitting on his lap, "Papa Phil, are you okay?" 

Phil givers her a small smile, but shakes his head, "I'm sorry, darling." He wraps her in a warm hug, "I'm afraid the sick monster is against us."

Isabelle looks back to Dan, "Daddy Dan, we have to do everything we can to make Papa feel better," she demands, "we have to make him tea, and give him all the sweets," she leans down and looks down under the bed, "and make sure Lucky gives him all the good cuddles."

Dan and Phil can't help but smile at their daughter. "She gets that from you," Phil says quietly, looking towards his husband. 

Dan rolls his eyes, turning his gaze back to Isabelle, "alright, love. Meet me in the kitchen, we'll make Papa the best get-well breakfast ever."

Isabelle's face lights up like the sun shining through their window this early, "okay!" And with that, she's off, the dog trotting lazily along behind her.

Phil lays back down, looking up lovingly to his other half, "you're too sweet, you know?"

Dan leans down, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead, "yeah I know. I have to make sure my man is in good health if I want him to stick around for a long time."

Before Phil can respond with another sarcastic comment, they hear a crash coming from the kitchen. "Uhh, Dad?" calls Isabelle's scared voice.

Dan sighs in exasperation as Phil lets out a fake sounding cough, followed by a few very real ones, "Sorry, am sick. Your problem."

Dan responds with an eye roll, and gets out of bed to deal with the damage. Phil is so lucky he's adorable.

~

Dan is carefully sweeping up the remains of the shattered Hello Kitty mug, as Isabelle puts toast in the toaster, apologizing for the millionth time.

"It's fine, Isabelle. Don't worry," Dan assures, dumping all the glass shards into the trash. "Be very careful around this area," he warns, "are you wearing socks?"

"Yup!" Isabelle lifts one foot off the step stool she's standing on, showing Dan her bright purple unicorn socks. Precious. 

"Good. I'm going to start the tea. You get Papa a bowl of cereal and a banana. That should help his throat," Dan explains as he begins heating up the kettle. As the water heats and he waits for it to boil, he looks at the window next to the stove. It really is a lovely day. The snow has settled slightly and the sun is shining. Sure it may be cold as hell, but they live in England, what else do you expect? He frowns, "Darling, you're not upset we had to cancel our day together, are you?"

Isabelle clumsily pours milk into Phil's bowl of Lucky Charms, surprisingly only spilling a few drops, "I mean, yeah I am. But I just want Papa better," She explains putting the milk back in the fridge, "and we have to take care of him! We can't have a good day if Papa is sick!"

Dan smiles adoringly, walking over to pinch his daughter on the cheek, "you are so lovely, you know?"

Isabelle gives a prideful smile, "I know!"

Once they finish putting Phil's breakfast together, they put it on a tray, and walk it back to the bedroom. Dan stops to take a glance at the Christmas tree in the lounge, which they had decorated only a few days prior. He smiles slightly, only for it to grow bigger within seconds. That was their tree. Nobody else had one like it. It belonged to them and only them. And that fact warmed Dan to his core.

"Daddy! Come on,' Isabelle says grumpily, pulling Dan by the pant leg. 

~

They're all three sat in Dan and Phil's bed, Phil just finishing his breakfast. 

"What did I ever do to deserve you two?" He looks down to Dan, who's head is resting on Phil's stomach, Isabelle's next to his. Phil has his hand in Dan's curls, massaging gently. Dan's arms are wrapped around their daughter, who had quickly fallen back asleep, even with _Rudolph_ playing on the TV in front of her. 

Dan shrugs, "I don't know. Only be the best husband and father ever." Dan sounds like he's on the verge of sleep as well.

It's times like these that Phil realizes they don't need super fun, well-planned activities to enjoy themselves. They just need their quality time and togetherness to be happy. 

:I love you two," Phil whispers through the widest smile he can manage. 

He can'st see it, but he knows Dan is smiling the exact same way, "we love you too."

Phil is almost definitely starting to feel better.


End file.
